Monkey Knowledge Packs
are items in Bloons Monkey City. They can be obtained by capturing Tiles, opening Treasure Chests, game events (such as Festival of Bloonstones) or from Contested Territory milestones and occupation. These special packages contain Cards which give XP to a Monkey Knowledge Book. If a card gives XP to a Monkey Knowledge Book to a tower that is maxed out, the rest of the cards XP will convert to coins equal to 100x times the amount of experience the card would normally give. This is also available on mobile, being soft-released for Android on September 17, 2015 and fully released for iOS on September 21, 2015. In December 2015, Bounty Cards were added on mobile devices, arriving on Early December 2015 and Late December 2015 to Android and iOS devices respectively. There are 3 different types of knowledge packs: Normal, Ancient and Wild. Currently, there are no other types. Obtaining Monkey Knowledge Packs To get Monkey Knowledge Packs the player's city must be at least Level 12. They can be obtained in both cities. Tiles There is a 33% chance of obtaining one common Monkey Knowledge Pack from completing a tile that is rated Easy or harder. Neither NLL nor Hardcore mode will affect this chance. During the Monkey Knowledge Madness event, the chance is boosted to 100%. During a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, you can gain another Pack in addition to the one earned by normal means or through the Monkey Knowledge madness event. Bloon Beacon When a player captures a Bloon Beacon tile, you will always obtain a Monkey Knowledge Pack. You can still obtain a normal Monkey Knowledge Pack from capturing tiles in addition to the forced Knowledge Pack. When certain events are active such as Monkey Teams or Monkey Knowledge Madness that give a Knowledge Pack upon completion of a tile and complying with the event's rules, you can gain an additional Knowledge Pack. A Bloon Beacon Tile only comes once every six hours but you can get one instantly if you pay 50. As of about 10th December 2015, every 7.2 minutes you wait for the Bloon Beacon to recharge will force you to pay one less Bloonstone if you want it to instantly recharge, up to a minimum of 1. Treasure chests *Treasure chests will always give one Monkey Knowledge Pack. *Treasure chests have a 10% chance to give an Ancient Knowledge Pack. Contested Territory Milestone Rewards * First milestone: 1 * Second milestone: 1 * Fourth milestone: 2 * Sixth milestone: 3 * Seventh milestone: 1 * Eighth milestone: 3 Contested Territory Occupation Rewards * First milestone: 1 * Fourth milestone: 3 * Sixth milestone: 4 * Seventh milestone: 2 * Eighth milestone: 3 Events There are many events that can earn Monkey Knowledge Packs. These include Festival of Bloonstones, Boss Battle and many others. Boss Battle Beating the Boss Bloon at a certain round will earn the said rewards. *Round 1: 1 *Round 6: 4 *Round 9: 6 *Round 12: 6, 1 *Round 16: 8, 2 *Round 20: 15, 5 Purchasing Monkey Knowledge packs can be purchased for varying amounts of NK Coins. During MKP Sale event all prices are discounted by half, and occasionally Wild Packs can be purchased. Ancient Packs can also be bought in mobile. * 5 - 60 (flash) or $TBA USD (mobile) * 15 - 140 (flash) or $TBA USD (mobile) * 30 - 240 (flash) or $TBA USD (mobile) * 5 - 100 (flash) or $4.99 USD (mobile) (Wild Pack sales only) * 1 - $9.99 USD (mobile) (Ancient Pack sales only) Packages Packages always contains 4 Cards. *Green Common (10 XP, or 1000*) *Red Uncommon (30 XP, or 3000*) *Purple Rare (80 XP, or 8000*) *Gold Legendary (250 XP, or 25000*) *Blue Bounty Card (These cards give special items, see more information about them in 'Bounty Card' section down below) *Black Monkey Secret (250 XP for all books, no city cash reward if max out all tower*) *City cash rewarded after rank 15 is achieved in that book, excludes wild cards. Chances for Card Quality Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Rare card, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: *60% Common *30% Uncommon *9% Rare *1% Legendary *10% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 311 non-mobile Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs always contain one Legendary card inside, the other three cards have a certain probability to occur: *0% Common *60% Uncommon *30% Rare *10% Legendary *20% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 717.5 non-mobile Note that Ancient Packs are effectively normal Monkey Knowledge Packs but with all cards boosted up one rank. Wild Card Monkey Knowledge Packs These packs contain one Rare wild-card, the other three wild-cards have a certain probability in which they occur: *57% Common *30% Uncommon *11% Rare *2% Legendary *10% Bounty (max 1 card) Average: 321.36 non-mobile Instead all 10 Bounty Cards possibilities, there can be only the 2 (90%) or the Monkey Secret (10%) option. Bounty Cards Bounty Cards were added in v150831, which was released on August 31st, 2015. There are 10 (11 in mobile) different rewards possible, all with the same chance appearing: * 1 * 2 * 4 *1 of each Boss Ability * 5 * 5 * 10 * 20000 *5 Bonus Monkeys (mobile only) * 30 (Minimum City Level 15) *1 Monkey Secret - Gives 250 points all books (Minimum City Level 15) Average XP Points in one Bounty Card: 545.45 non-mobile In the mobile version, Bounty Cards arrived at Version 1.8.1 updates, at Early December 2015 for Android and Late December 2015 for iOS. Rank Flash Monkey Knowledge has 15 Levels which require a certain amount of points: 30,000 XP points are required to obtain all the upgrades for each book. 630,000 XP is required to obtain all the upgrades. Mobile As seen in this Ninja Kiwi Forums thread, the rankings do not work the same as in Flash. Instead of hard-capping at 2500 XP from Rank 5, the XP required to go to the next rank is increased by an extra 2500 XP per rank. Upgrades Dart Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #(1, 2, 3) free dart monkey(s) each game #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased pierce #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased range Tack Shooter #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Blade Shooter upgrade costs (100, 150, 200) less than normal #Every 2nd tack has (+1, +2, +3) pierce #Every tack has (+1, +2, +3) pierce #Base price (15%, 30%, 45%) cheaper Boomerang Thrower #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased projectile speed #(10%, 20%, 30%) larger boomerang hit area #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased damage to MOAB class Sniper Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Every 2nd shot pops (+1, +2, +3) layer(s) #Every shot pops (+1, +2, +3) layer(s) #Full metal jacket upgrade costs (80, 120, 140) less Bomb Shooter #Bigger bombs upgrade cost (100, 150, 200) less than normal #(10%, 20%, 30%) increased projectile speed #Footprint reduced by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Frag and Cluster bombs have (+1, +2, +3) pierce #Every (3rd, 2nd, all) shot pops Black and Zebra bloons Ninja Monkey #(2%, 4%, 6%) increased range #(25%, 50%, 75%) increased projectile lifespan #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Flash bomb cost reduced by (15%, 20%, 25%) (different on mobile) #Bloonjitsu throws (6, 6 and 7 every 2nd throw, 7) shurikens instead of 5 Ice Monkey #Base cost are (25%, 50%, 75%) cheaper #Pierce increased by (1, 5, 6) #Permafrost slows (5%, 10%, 15%) more than normal #Arctic wind radius (+3%, +6%, +9%) #Pierce increased by 4/+1 damage from Snap Freeze to Ceramic Bloons/Snap Freeze can pop White and Zebra bloons Mortar Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Signal flare removes regrow off up to (3, 4, 5) bloons #Burny stuff burns (+1, +3, +5) second(s) #The Big One damage (+1, +2, +3) Monkey Apprentice #Base attack cooldown reduced by (5%,10%, 15%) #Cooldown on fireball reduced by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Whirlwind pierce increased by (2, 4, 6) #(50%, 60%, 70%) chance that Regrow Bloons hit by a lightning are stripped of their regrow property #Phoenix lasts (3, 6, 9) seconds longer Dartling Gun #Spread decreased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Depleted Bloontonium Darts cost (200, 300, 400) less Super Monkey #Base attack range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Laser blasts cost reduced by (300, 400, 500) #Sun God cost reduced by (500, 750, 1000) #Cool down on Annihilation ability reduced by (1, 2, 3) second(s) #Temple sacrifice uses (+10%, +20%, +30%) more worth of each contributing monkey Spike Factory #(+1, +2, +3) spike(s) per pile #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #MOAB-SHREDR spikes deal (20%, 40%, 60%) more damage to MOAB class #Spiked Balls deal (+3, +4, +5) damage to ceramic bloons #Spike Storm cooldown decreased by (5, 7, 8) seconds Monkey Ace #Base cost (10%, 20%, 30%) cheaper #Pierce increased by (1, 2, 3) #Attack speed increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Pineapples are dropped every (2.5, 2, explode immediately) seconds #Spectre cost reduced by (2000, 3000, 3500) Monkey Village #Discount provided by Monkey Village increased by (1%, 2%, 3%) #Influence radius increased by (4%, 8%, 12%) #Jungle Drums increase attack speed (+1%, +2%, +3%) #Monkey Town gives (10%, 20%, 30%) more cash from pops #Call to Arms duration increased by (1, 2, 3) second(s) Glue Gunner #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Glue Soak cost reduced by (30, 60, 90) #Corrosive Glue cost reduced by (50, 100, 150) #Glue Splatter hits (+1, +2, +3) bloon(s) #Glue slows (3%, 6%, 9%) more Banana Farm #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Cash from each Banana increased by (1, 2, 3) #Banana Plantation grows (1, 2, 3) extra banana(s) #Interest from banks increased by (1%, 2%, 3%) #Player cash balance at end of round increased by (2%, 4%, 6%) interest when player has a Monkey Bank Monkey Buccaneer #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #(+1, +2, +3) grape from Grape Shot attack #(5%, 10%, 15%) increased attack speed #Monkey Pirates cost reduced by (500, 1000, 1500) #Longer Cannons grant (5%, 10%, 15%) more range Monkey Engineer #Base cost and all upgrade costs (2%, 4%, 6%) cheaper #Sentry range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Sentries can see Camo Bloons/Sentries increase pierce by 1/Every 3rd shot from sentries can pop Lead Bloons #Foam cooldown reduced by (0.5, 0.75, 1) second(s) #Overclock and Bloon Trap cost reduced by (10%, 20%, 30%) Bloon Sabotage #MOAB class bloons have (2%, 17%, 27%) less health #MOAB class bloons move (5%, 13%, 18%) slower #MOAB class bloons have (5%, 20%, 30%) less health #MOAB class bloons move (10%, 16%, 20%) slower #MOAB class bloons have (15%, 25%, 35%) less health Monkey Tycoon #All base monkeys cost (2%, 4%, 6%) less #All upgrades cost (1%, 2%, 3%) less #Selling monkeys return (85%, 88%, 90%) of value #Increases Monkey Village discount by (1%, 2%, 3%) #All Bananas give (5%, 8%, 10%) extra cash Activated Ability #All activated ability cooldowns are reduced by (2%, 7%, 13%)* #All cooldowns reduced by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Activating an ability has a 15% chance to grant bonus (5 lives, 100 cash, stun non-blimp bloons temporarily for 0.5 sec) #Activating an ability grants +1 pierce to all Monkeys for (10, 15, 20) seconds #Activating an ability grants (+5%, +8%, +10%) attack speed to all Monkeys for 10 sec *Only Rank 1 applies to Activated Ability cooldowns only; the rest apply to all cooldowns. Monkey Sub #Projectile speed increased by (15%, 30%, 45%) #Range increased by (3%, 6%, 9%) #Every (3rd, 2nd, all) shots from Airburst Darts have 4 projectiles #Submerge mode has (10%, 20%, 30%) increased range and has (15%, 30%, 45%) increased pulse rate #First Strike Capability cooldown reduced by (7, 14, 21) seconds Bloonchipper #Base cost and all upgrade costs (3%, 6%, 9%) cheaper #Projectile speed* increased by (10%, 20%, 30%) #Range increased by (5%, 10%, 15%) #Triple Barrels cost (500, 1000, 1500) less #Supa-vac duration increased by (1, 2, 3) seconds. *Projectile speed in this case is the speed at which the Bloonchipper sucks in the bloons. Heli-Pilot #Base cost (10%, 20%, 30%) cheaper #Projectile speed increased by (10%, 20%, 30%) #Razor Rotors pops bloons (25%, 50%, 75%) faster #Downdraft blows (25%, 50%, 75%) more bloons #Support Chinook ability gives (25%, 50%, 75%) more cash and lives per drop Wildcard A Wildcard has the same chance to occur as all other upgrades. It can be used to give XP to the Monkey Knowledge Book of your choosing. They have the same chance to appear as any other card, and are always granted in Wild Card Packs. Upgrades that may enhance certain strategies *'Dart Monkey:' Free Dart Monkeys may be used as extra helpers of hitting normal bloons in Boss events, especially Dreadbloon, as well as helping to farm earlier in CT events and defending MVM attacks. *'Bomb Shooter:' Smaller footprint allows packing of greater numbers of MOAB Maulers into a single Monkey Village's radius. *'Sniper Monkey:' Discount of Sniper's Full Metal Jacket plus combined with the extra layer-popping makes a 1/0 Sniper viable alongside a Dart-Farm starting strategy, particularly against early leads. *'Ninja Monkey:' Various enhancements greatly enhance certain strategies. In particular, it helps early-game strategies in harder levels. **Extra pierce allows them to be a much more viable starting tower, especially when upgraded to Double Shot + Distraction. **Discount of Flash Bomb allows a Flash Bomb Ninja Monkey to be bought earlier, even before the first round. **Extra shurikens in Bloonjitsu allow Bloonjitsu to be a more viable tower to use for destroying MOABs and BFBs (as well as DDTs if supported by X-3 Village). *'Dartling Gun/Tack Shooter:' Many of the ranks for the Dartling Gun and Tack Shooters will help greatly when fighting in Boss Battles, when they are used in large packs. **Decreased spread from Dartling makes Focus Firing less of a requirement in making its shots at natural bloons when spamming in 0/x Dartlings. **Increased pierce in Dartling and Tack Shooters makes them better against grouped rushes. **Lower cost of all Dartling towers and upgrades make it easier to spam in more Dartlings and spam in Dartlings earlier. Lowering base cost of Tack Shooters makes it easier to spam in 0/0 Tacks early on. **Decreased cost in Depleted Bloontonium is extremely helpful when natural Lead Bloons sneak in during later rounds of Boss Bloons, so Pineapples or non-Dartling towers are less required, thus encouraging more Dartling spam. **Increased attack speed makes them both more viable at increasing the rate of damaging Boss Bloons and natural bloons, making it faster to gain income at one time. *'Ice Tower: '''Rank 15 causes 2+/x Ice tower to pop White and Zebra bloons, and they can accidentally pop camo bloons, so the requirement of purchasing x/2-3 villages can be avoidable. *'Banana Farm:' Ranks 4, 5, 9, 10, 14 and 15 allow Monkey Banks to be more valued for their upgrade costs. *'Monkey Engineer:' Camo detection to sentries allows them to be used as cheap Enhanced Eyesight Dart Monkeys/Lead popping can avoid the use of the cleaning foam. *'Activated Ability:' Ranks 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14 and 15 may allow some players to exploit them only for the sake of enhancing towers temporarily or gaining free lives/cash/stunning. This includes the Anti-Camo Dust and Cuddly Bear abilities, which are provided for free. If you have a permanent Ice Stall set up and you have Cuddly Bear/Anti-Camo Dust with Rank 8 (free cash) you could get infinite money by stalling for a very long time. Upgrades that may prevent certain strategies *'Boomerang Thrower': Increased projectile hit area/speed can prevent certain tactics from working. This may affect upgrades such as Glaive Riccochet, especially with the increased hit area, because it may make glaives riccochet the way the player did not intend to do. However, it may strongly help non-Riccochet Boomerang Throwers as it will help ensure accuracy of hitting the bloons, particularly Fast Bloons. *'Sniper Monkey': Increased layer damage can hinder Supply Drop Farming. This may reduce the amount of time of the round and hinder the number of times that the player can seize the use of the Supply Drop Ability. * '''Apprentices/Mortar Towers': Regrow removal can harm Supply Drop Farming. However, you could aim the mortar away from the track (or sell it and buy a lower-level one, along with 1-x glue) and the Apprentice seems to still regrow farm because the lightning only hits so many bloons at once. *'Super Monkey': Increased base tower range can harm the players ability to place multiple temples close to each other (but you can only place up to six temples anyway). *'Ice Monkey': Zebra/white popping could harm Supply Drop Farming if used as a regrow loop booster (especially as an Arctic Wind, although you could use Glue Hose). *'Bomb Shooter:' Zebra/black popping could harm Supply Drop Farming if used as a Regrow multiplier, which a Cluster Bomb Shooter's part of Supply Drop Farming contributes to increasing the numbers of Zebra and Black Bloons in order to multiply the numbers of Regrow Bloons. **Only the base bomb appears to pop blacks and zebras, while cluster bombs remain unaffected without Bloon Impact or a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *'Monkey Buccaneer': the +1 grape from Grape Shot attack apparently causes a much higher miss rate for a single x/1+ Monkey Buccaneer on curved paths when attacking loosely packed bloons, especially if having to work solo when it is not a Destroyer. It works better with the extra grape on straight lines, though (Grape follows the dart, so two layers at a time). The main reason for the disadvantage is because the outer grapes go more angled when the +1 grape is unlocked. *'Monkey Village': Increase of granting range may make enhanced Spike Factories to not concentrate better on a smaller area. However, it may help Spike Factories actually reach further, in certain tracks. It also affects Engineers under the range of a Monkey Village as it will make Cleansing Foam and Bloon Trap stray to a part of the track where the player may not want, such as near the exit or in the middle. Trivia *It's possible to earn six Monkey Knowledge Packs on a single tile. To do this you have to have a Treasure Chest (which have a chance of giving both a regular and ancient pack together), have a Monkey Teams event that gives Knowledge Packs, and get lucky and have a normally obtained Knowledge Pack be obtained as well. You can get a fifth one with Mini-Land-Grab, and a sixth from Festival of Bloonstones by buying a boost that uses bloonstones. *The monkey's appearance on rare and legendary Activated Ability Monkey Knowledge cards is a reference to the Kaio-ken ability and Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. **The flames given out in the Common and Uncommon Activated Ability Cards are a reference to the fighting technique Kaio-ken, as seen in Dragon Ball manga and anime series. *Regrow removal from mortar works only for bloons it can pop (so no zebra/black regrow removal). *All Common cards associated with towers have images of the unupgraded towers. *All Uncommon cards associated with towers have images of either one of their first-tier or second-tier upgrades. *All Rare cards associated with towers have images of either one of their third-tier upgrades. (The only exceptions are the Tack Shooter, which gives a picture of the Even Faster Shooting upgrade, the Banana Farm, which gives the Banana Plantation artwork, and the Monkey Ace, which gives the Spy Plane artwork) *All Legendary cards associated with towers have images of either one of their fourth-tier upgrades. They may usually follow the same path as the tower's Rare Card, but there may be a few exceptions. One example is the Bomb Shooter's Legendary Card depicting a MOAB Assassin even though the Rare Card depicts the Cluster Bombs upgrade. Another example includes the Sniper Monkey's Legendary Card having the Cripple MOAB upgrade icon instead of what would normally come after the Semi-Automatic Rifle, the Supply Drop Sniper Monkey. *All Bounty Cards except the Monkey Secret turn blue with a black "Knowledge Card Face", including some diamond sort of shapes around, which also has some "bling bling bling" sounds. Such sounds are also heard when collecting the card. *The Monkey Secret Card turns black (not blue) and becomes animated in the way the Rare cards do, except the color scheme being black instead. It bulges much more. **Once collected, it will twist and turn around anti-clockwise faster and faster and showing a series of legendary card face covers in random order, also showing "+250" including or not including "Rank Up" (if a book ranks up). Black electricity also pulses from wild directions and at wild times, as well as sometimes the card turning blue, covering the tower faces. Once the last tower is done, which in this case will always show the Legendary Activated Ability icon (normal Activated Ability icon in mobile), the card disintegrates and its blue sparkles gets added to a special Monkey Secret Book (as the secret applies to all towers). *The BMC Mobile Monkey Knowledge Cards are always the same across every card. **All cards associated with towers are at the unupgraded stage. **The Wild Card is always the purple jester. **The Bloon Sabotage Card is always the doodled Red Bloon. **The Monkey Tycoon Card is always the Monopoly Monkey displaying flying dollar bills. **The Activated Ability Card is always the red-banded Kaio-ken monkey powering up a small red flame. *In BMC Mobile, if a player receives a Wild Card, the player may hold it until they decide to go to the Monkey Knowledge Books to drag a tower of that player's choice. *To open the packs quickly, go and open a box then press close, it adds XP to towers and can immediately open another pack after closing. This acts saves time, especially on wild cards when you do not want to use it yet. *In BMC Mobile there is a way to open up packs quickly. Tap to open a pack (tapping exactly on the pack is not neccesary, it's also possible to just tap somewhere nearby) and once all 4 cards are shown the player can swipe a finger from the left card to the right and vice versa to reveal the cards and swipe back to collect them immediatly. Swiping can be done really fast and this takes no more than 5 seconds. *On Mobile, several Ranks do not actually have the said effect during Tile captures, CTs and Boss fights: **Tack Shooters on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 50% chance of shooting a +1 pierce tack. **Snipers on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 50% chance to pop one extra layer. **Bomb Shooters on Ranks 5/10/15 DO NOT pop Black and Zebra Bloons. **Rank 10 Ninja Monkeys have a 50% chance of throwing 7 shurikens instead of 6. **Each Sentry from a Rank 13 Monkey Engineer has a 33% chance of popping Lead Bloons. **Airburst Darts from a Monkey Sub on Ranks 3/8/13 have a 33%/66%/100% chance of releasing four darts. *In BMC Flash, each animation of each card rarity goes like this: **In Common Cards, it is a card turning green, some green poof, then turning the card over. Chirping of birds is heard. **In Uncommon Cards, it is a card turning red, some flames coming out and pushing forwards a little bit, then turning the card over. Flame burning sounds is heard. **In Rare Cards, it is a card turning purple, some pulses of purple electricity comes out and the card pushing forwards, then turning the card over. Electric pulse sound effects followed by what sounds like a laser is heard. **In Legendary Cards, it is a card turning moderately yellow, some pulses of bright yellow electricity and the card pushing forwards very much, then turning the card over. A more intense version of the Rare Card sound effects is heard, except the "laser" sound is replaced by a "hoh" choir sound effect. *With regards to Ranks 4, 9 and 14 for the Boomerang Thrower, the boomerang size also increases in size. *'IMPORTANT:' Rank 15 Ice tower with snap freeze dosen't pop/freeze camo itself, however, when it is popping other bloons, it can accidentally pop the camos, including Camo zebra/whites. *The only card with a different effect depending on which city you open it in is the 20,000 City Cash bounty card. Therefore, you may want to open Monkey Knowledge pack in your less developed city so the 20,000 boost is more effective. Gallery General Monkey Knowledge Pack .png|A Monkey Knowledge Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Ancient Pack.png|An Ancient Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Wild Card Pack.png|A Wild Card Pack floating around waiting for it to be opened Knowledgehelps.png|A player's Dartling Gun level ranking goes up Wildcardassign.png|Assigning a Wild Card to any Knowledge Book Pack.jpg|Four cards that were found from an Ancient Pack card at bottom right..JPG|Monkey Secret Card at bottom right Rank Up.PNG|Towers ranking up from a Monkey Secret Card Monkey Secret Mobile.jpg|Monkey Secret card on Mobile Commonwithbook.png|Common Monkey Apprentice card next to its associated Monkey Knowledge Book Monkey Knowledge Pack instruction.png|Monkey Knowledge Packs introduction Books1.png|The first 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books2.png|The second 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books3.png|The third 6 Monkey Knowledge Books Books4.png|The last 3 Monkey Knowledge Books Legendary in normal.jpg|A view of four cards in BMC Mobile BMC Mobile Knowledge introduction.PNG|BMC Mobile message with introduction to Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge Pack inside BMC Mobile.PNG|BMC Mobile Heli Pilot rankings in a Monkey Knowledge Book Tack educate.PNG|A player's Tack Shooter level ranking goes up in BMC Mobile BMC Mobile Knowledge Instructions.PNG|Monkey Knowledge Pack instructions in BMC Mobile DragWild.PNG|Dragging a Wild Card in BMC Mobile StoreWild.PNG|Wild Cards can be stored in a leather card case BMC Mobile Knowledge.PNG|A BMC Mobile Monkey Knowledge Pack floating around waiting to be opened Earn Knowledge BMC Mobile.PNG|Tile rewarding a Monkey Knowledge Pack in BMC Mobile Knowledgeiconbounce.png|The Monkey Knowledge Pack icon bouncing around trying to get attention Four Legendaries..png|An extremely rare case of having four Legendary Cards Ancient Pack Mobile.PNG|A BMC Mobile Ancient Pack floating around waiting to be opened Monkeyknowledge.gif|The Picture of the pack only All4rarities.png|A rare case of having all four types of Monkey Knowledge Cards Opening Knowledge Pack.png|Monkey Knowledge Pack opening up to reveal four cards BMC Monkey Knowledge Pack Fix.png|HD Monkey Knowledge Pack BMC Monkey Knowledge Pack (Ancient) Fix.png|HD Ancient Knowledge Pack BMC Monkey Knowledge Pack (Wild) Fix.png|HD Wild Knowledge Pack BMC Jester Monkey Fix.png|The Jester Monkey as appearing on the Rare Wild Card. Wha.svg|Doodled Red Bloon as appearing on the Common Bloon Sabotage Card BMC Activated Ability Fix.png|The Kaio-ken Monkey as appearing on the Common Activated Abilities Card BMC Monkey Tycoon Fix.png|The Monopoly Monkey as appearing on the Rare Monkey Tycoon Card Level after wild card.png|Leveling up a player's Bloon Sabotage as a result of a Wild Card Dramatic opening legendary.png|Still image of the dramatic opening of a Legendary Card Dramatic opening legendary 2.png|Another still image of the dramatic opening of a Legendary Card After collected legendary.png|A Legendary Card as it is being collected Rare animation1.png|Part of an animation of a Rare Card Rare animation part 2.png|Another part of a Rare Card animation (sparkles are not relevant in the animation) Rare animation part 3.png|Part of yet another rare card animation (again, ignore the sparkles) Uncommon card before ignition.png|Uncommon card just before the ignition animation Uncommon card ignition.png|Ignition animation of an uncommon card Uncommon card reveal.png|An uncommon card turning over Monkey Knowledge menu.png|The main Monkey Knowledge Packs menu Opening ancient pack.png|Opening an Ancient Pack Open Wild Pack.png|Opening a Wild Pack Card back.png|The back of a Monkey Knowledge Card Blank card.png|A blank card before revealing its type Collect common.png|Collecting a common card Bounty generate.png|The blackened card shows the card is definately a Monkey Secret More opening pack.png|Opening a Monkey Knowledge Pack with the box being broken open Collected Bounty.png|Opening a Bounty Card Rank 9 Ninja Book.png|Ninja Monkey at Rank 9. Note the book differences Ancient Pack triple legendary.png|Triple legendary in an Ancient Pack with a Bounty Card. 2 Legendaries in one.jpg|2 legendaries in a single Monkey Knowledge Pack (not Ancient Pack) Cards Legendary Dart Monkey.png|Legendary Dart Monkey Card (SMFC) Legendary Boomerang Thrower.png|Legendary Boomerang Thrower Card (Glaive Lord) Legendary Bomb Shooter.png|Legendary Bomb Shooter Card (MOAB Assassin) Legendary Tack Shooter.png|Legendary Tack Shooter Card (Ring of Fire) Legendary Sniper Monkey.png|Legendary Sniper Monkey Card (Cripple MOAB) Legendary Ninja Monkey.png|Legendary Ninja Monkey Card (Bloonjitsu) Legendary Ice Monkey.png|Legendary Ice Monkey Card (Absolute Zero) Legendary Monkey Apprentice.png|Legendary Monkey Apprentice Card (Summon Phoenix) LegendarySuperMonkeyCard.JPG|Legendary Super Monkey Card (TOTMG) Legendary Mortar Tower.png|Legendary Mortar Monkey Card (Artillery Battery) Legendary Dartling Gun.png|Legendary Dartling Gun Card (BADS) Legendary Spike Factory.png|Legendary Spike Factory Card (Spiked Mines) Legendary Monkey Ace.png|Legendary Monkey Ace Card (Ground Zero) Legendary Glue Gunner.png|Legendary Glue Gunner Card (Bloon Liquefier) Legendary Card.png|Legendary Monkey Buccaneer Card (Monkey Pirates) Legendary Monkey Village.png|Legendary Monkey Village Card (High Energy Beacon) LegendaryFarm.png|Legendary Banana Farm Card (Banana Research Facility) Legendary Monkey Engineer.png|Legendary Monkey Engineer Card (Overclock) BFB sabotage.png|Legendary Bloon Sabotage Card Legendary Monkey Tycoon.PNG|Legendary Monkey Tycoon Card Legendary Activated Ability.PNG|Legendary Activated Ability Card Legendary Wild.PNG|Legendary Wild Card Rare Dart Monkey.png|Rare Dart Monkey Card (Triple Darts) Rare Boomerang Thrower.png|Rare Boomerang Thrower Card (Glaive Riccochet) Rare Bomb Shooter.png|Rare Bomb Shooter Card (Cluster Bombs) Rare Tack Shooter.png|Rare Tack Shooter Card (Even Faster Shooting) Rare Sniper Monkey.png|Rare Sniper Monkey Card (Semi-Automatic Rifle) Rare Ninja Monkey.png|Rare Ninja Monkey Card (Double Shot) Rare Ice Monkey.png|Rare Ice Monkey Card (Ice Shards) Rare Monkey Apprentice.png|Rare Monkey Apprentice Card (Dragon's Breath) Rare Super Monkey.png|Rare Super Monkey Card (Sun God) Rare Mortar Tower.png|Rare Mortar Monkey Card (Signal Flare) Rare Dartling Gun.png|Rare Dartling Gun Card (Hydra Rocket Pods) Rare Spike Factory.png|Rare Spike Factory Card (Spiked Ball Factory) Rare Ace.png|Rare Monkey Ace Card (Spy Plane) Rare Glue Gunner.png|Rare Glue Gunner Card (Bloon Dissolver) Rare Monkey Buccaneer.png|Rare Monkey Buccaneer Card (Cannon Ship) Rare Monkey Village.png|Rare Monkey Village Card (Monkey Town) Rare Banana Farm.png|Rare Banana Farm Card (Banana Plantation) Rare Monkey Engineer.png|Rare Monkey Engineer Card (Sprockets) Rare Card.png|Rare Bloon Sabotage Card Rare Monkey Tycoon.png|Rare Monkey Tycoon Card Rare Activated Ability.png|Rare Activated Ability Card Rare Wild Card.png|Rare Wild Card Uncommon Dart Monkey.png|Uncommon Dart Monkey Card (Long Range Darts) Uncommon Boomerang Thrower.png|Uncommon Boomerang Thrower Card (Glaive Thrower) Uncommon Bomb Shooter.png|Uncommon Bomb Shooter Card (Bigger Bombs) Uncommon Tack Shooter.png|Uncommon Tack Shooter Card (Faster Shooting) Uncommon Sniper Monkey.png|Uncommon Sniper Monkey Card (Point Five Oh) Uncommon Ninja Monkey.png|Uncommon Ninja Monkey Card (Ninja Discipline) Uncommon Ice Monkey.png|Uncommon Ice Monkey Card (Snap Freeze) Uncommon Monkey Apprentice.png|Uncommon Monkey Apprentice Card (Lightning Bolt) Uncommon Super Monkey.png|Uncommon Super Monkey Card (Laser Vision) Uncommon Mortar Tower.png|Uncommon Mortar Monkey Card (Rapid Reload) Uncommon Dartling Gun.png|Uncommon Dartling Gun Card (Depleted Bloontonium Darts) Uncommon Spike Factory.png|Uncommon Spike Factory Card (Faster Production) Uncommon Monkey Ace.png|Uncommon Monkey Ace Card (Sharper Darts) Uncommon Glue Gunner.png|Uncommon Glue Gunner Card (Corrosive Glue) Uncommon Buccaneer.png|Uncommon Monkey Buccaneer Card (Crow's Nest) Uncommon Monkey Village.png|Uncommon Monkey Village Card (Monkey Beacon) Uncommon Banana Farm.png|Rare Banana Farm Card (More Bananas) Uncommon Monkey Engineer.png|Uncommon Monkey Engineer Card (Sentry Gun) Uncommon Monkey Tycoon.png|Uncommon Monkey Tycoon Card Uncommon Bloon Sabotage.png|Uncommon Bloon Sabotage Card Uncommon Activated Ability.png|Uncommon Activiated Ability Card Uncommon Card Wild.png|Uncommon Wild Card Common Dart Monkey.png|Common Dart Monkey Card Common Boomerang Thrower.png|Common Boomerang Thrower Card Common Bomb Shooter.png|Common Bomb Shooter Card Common Tack Shooter.png|Common Tack Shooter Card Common Sniper Monkey.png|Common Sniper Monkey Card Common Ninja Monkey.png|Common Ninja Monkey Card Common Ice Monkey.png|Common Ice Monkey Card Common Monkey Apprentice.png|Common Monkey Apprentice Card Common Super Monkey.png|Common Super Monkey Card Common Mortar Tower.png|Common Mortar Monkey Card Common Dartling Gun.png|Common Dartling Gun Card Common Spike Factory.png|Common Spike Factory Card Common Monkey Ace.png|Common Monkey Ace Card Common Glue Gunner.png|Common Glue Gunner Card Common Buccaneer.png|Common Monkey Buccaneer Card Common Monkey Village.png|Common Monkey Village Card Common Banana Farm.png|Common Banana Farm Card Common Engineer.png|Common Monkey Engineer Card Common Bloon Sabotage.png|Common Bloon Sabotage Card Common Monkey Tycoon.png|Common Monkey Tycoon Card Common Activated Ability.png|Common Activated Ability Card Common Wild Card.png|Common Wild Card Bounty-Ancient-Pack.png|The Bounty Card for 1 Bounty-2-Wild-Pack.png|The Bounty Card for 2 Bounty-4-Monkey-Knowledge-Packs.png|The Bounty Card for 4 Bounty-All-Boss-Ability.png|The Bounty Card for one of each Boss Ability Bounty-5-Supply-Crates.png|The Bounty Card for 5 Bounty-5-Monkey-Boosts.png|The Bounty Card for 5 Bounty-Red-Hot-Spike.png|The Bounty Card for 10 Bounty-City-Cash.png|The Bounty Card for 20,000 Bounty-30-Bloonstones.png|The Bounty Card for 30 Monkey Secret.png|Monkey Secret External Links Calculations on time to aquire each level Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Knowledge Packs